


Soft

by MeeemWho



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: Robin feels lonely and goes for midnight snuggles





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this might be the shortest thing ive ever piblished. Also published bc the chrobin tag hasnt been moving fast

Something felt, off.

Robin was laying down on her bed. The sounds of shepherds in the barracks having quieted down for the night. She was holding a book open with candlelight casting a soft glow over her body. She couldn't focus on reading, her mind clouding with nothingness as she struggled to focus.

With a sigh she rolled over, marking her page and putting the book on her nightstand. She fidgeted with her stockings as she contemplated this feeling in her chest. 

\---

Chrom was almost fading into sleep when he heard the door creak open behind him. In the soft light from the hallway he could see a familiar silhouette.

"...Robin?" He asked, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"Chrom, would you mind if I just, cuddled with you tonight?" She asked, hands lingering on the door handle. 

"Of course, come here." Chrom lifted up the edge of his blanket while Robin quietly shut the door behind her. They weren't officially courting, so the pair usually slept separately. Chrom had his own room within the castle, and Robin had hers in the barracks. On certain occasions, however, one of them would sneak in during the night and leave before dawn broke.

His warmth was immediately soothing as Robin shed her stockings and climbed into bed. She pulled Chrom over on top of her, a full pressure feeling that Robin enjoyed. Chrom settled his head under her chin, listening to the soft beating of her heart. She softly raked her nails down his back, providing some relief from his lower back as she dug in her fingertips at the small of her back.

They stayed like that for many minutes, Chrom only moving to massage her arm for a moment. Then she tapped his back, a sign that Chrom should move so they could sleep. He slid off to her right, turning so she could lace her arm over his side. Her legs moved forwards to entwine with his as she pressed into his back.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing his shoulder as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
